1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, in general, to a headlamp for a vehicle which produces a glare-free high beam, and, more particularly, to a headlamp for a vehicle which produces a glare-free high beam in which the clarity of a beam pattern can be improved by the use of a compound lens optical system and the upward field of vision can be improved by the increased height of the beam pattern.
2. Description of Related Art
In general, a headlamp provided in a vehicle is intended to provide a driver with a front field of vision, and is designed such that it can selectively produce a low beam and a high beam.
When there is an oncoming vehicle that is present ahead, the low beam is used in order not to obstruct the field of vision of the driver of the oncoming vehicle. The high beam is used in order to obtain clearer front field of vision when there are no vehicles ahead.
However, it is difficult for a driver to drive safely a vehicle when he/she uses the low beam and the high beam by repeatedly alternating between them during driving. In order to overcome this problem, the technology of glare-free high beam (GFHB), which can constantly produce a high beam without glare that distracts drivers of oncoming vehicles, was developed.
Referring to FIG. 1, in the related art, headlamps which produce glare-free high beams are provided with a rotary shield 3 between a light source 1 and a lamp cover 2, and produce an L-shaped beam pattern by adjusting the angle of rotation of the rotary shield 3. A beam pattern 5 from the left headlamp 4 and a beam pattern 7 from the right headlamp 6 are caused to overlap such that light from the light sources 1 is radiated to the left and right areas away from an oncoming vehicle 8.
Specifically, adjusting the angle of the rotary shield 3 causes the beam pattern 5 of the left headlamp 4 to be radiated to the left area of the oncoming vehicle 8 and the beam pattern 7 of the right headlamp 6 to be radiated on the right area of the oncoming vehicle 8 so that the light from the light sources 1 is not radiated toward the oncoming vehicle 8.
However, the headlamp which produces the glare-free high beam using the rotary shield 3 uses expensive components such as a motor which increases price and generates noise. In particular, since the clarity of the beam patterns 5 and 7 is reduced and the height of the beam patterns 5 and 7 in the vertical direction is small, it is difficult for the driver to have a front field of vision, which is problematic.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.